


polar opposites

by iwanttobiors19



Series: cigarette burns and soft kisses [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Violence, M/M, TRIGGER WARNING!!, University Life, chaotic kuroo, mostly cliche, smartass kenma, teenage love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwanttobiors19/pseuds/iwanttobiors19
Summary: An eerie sense of familiarity wrapped around him as soon as he saw Tetsurou’s jet-black hair. His striking features and lean build elicited a vague memory from the back of his mind, probably something from the distant past. It was already at the tip of his tongue but Kenma can’t exactly pinpoint why Tetsurou looks so familiar to him.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: cigarette burns and soft kisses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942510
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	polar opposites

**Author's Note:**

> in honor of kuroo's birthday, here's part ii!! so sorry for the late update huhuhu i've been busy with school lately and the past few weeks have been mentally and emotionally taxing for me but i'll be alright!!

.oOo.

“Sir Washijo, with all due respect, as student council president, I’m not sure I can take such a huge responsibility,” Kenma remarked through gritted teeth, fighting the urge to scream at the principal.

It was a good thing they moved the argument outside the office, out of Tetsurou’s earshot. Kenma’s blood was already boiling and his eyebrows furrowed so deep it already met in the middle. Sir Washijo seemed oblivious to his eventual tantrum.

“Kenma, I have every faith in you. Give it a week. If it seems like it’s not working out, then Tetsurou will be out of your hair. All I want you to do is be a good influence to him. Have a little faith in people, Kenma. You’ll be surprised. Give him a chance,” Sir Washijo placed a hand on Kenma’s shoulder, the latter finding it hard not to flinch from the touch.

“Fine,” Kenma mumbled. Sir Washijo smiled, looking quite pleased with himself, and steered Kenma back inside the office where Tetsurou was waiting. Kenma took the seat beside him and Sir Washijo took his place behind his table. He cleared his throat and glanced over at Tetsurou.

“Mr. Kuroo, this is senior year and a lot of opportunities await you after graduation. I believe you know Kenma, here,” Tetsurou nodded dutifully, “Kenma is here to get you back on track. He will be reporting directly to me of any misbehavior or shenanigans you ever think of doing. I suggest you take this time to get your priorities straight. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir Washijo,” Tetsurou sighed lazily. Kenma could only roll his eyes in contempt.

_Dude can’t even be on time on the first day of school._

“I am counting on the both of you, cooperate. That’s all for now. You may go.”

Kenma abruptly got up from his seat and made a beeline to the door, mumbling curse words under his breath as he exited the office. He speed-walked as fast as he could but-

“Mr. Presideeeeent!”

Kenma winced at the voice but before he could say anything, Tetsurou already caught up to him and sidled beside him. Tetsurou’s wide strides equal to Kenma’s speed-walk. He began poking repeatedly on Kenma’s shoulder, pestering him as they walked.

“So, Mr. President, where are we going? What’s our task today? Are you busy?” Tetsurou asked in rapid fire succession making Kenma squirm and stop. He turned around and glared at Tetsurou with murder in his eyes.

“Listen, rooster-head, I know I agreed to helping you out but do you really have to follow me around? Go home, for fuck’s sake. We’ll begin tomorrow,” Kenma jutted his finger at Tetsurou’s chest. He sneered in distaste, turned around, and began speed-walking but to his utter dismay, Tetsurou was hot on his trail.

“Aww, the president is such a snob but don’t worry, Kenma, you look cute when you’re angry anyway,” Tetsurou snickered as he sidled up beside him. Kenma made one last disgusted look at Tetsurou and continued walking.

“Unbelievable,” Kenma muttered as he neared the student council room.

“Hey, Kenma, can I hang in the SC room? I don’t wanna go home just yet,” Tetsurou smiled, batting his eyelashes jokingly as they stopped in front of the door. Kenma massaged his temples before giving another death glare at Kuroo.

“Fine, but don’t bother us while we work,” Kenma groaned as he twisted the knob and opened the door. Tetsurou squealed excitingly and followed Kenma into the room.

“Wait and I’ll get back to you when we’re done here,” Kenma nodded to the waiting area. Kuroo glanced around, taking time at inspecting the pictures that hung on the wall. He slumped down on the sofa and gave Kenma a thumbs-up. Kenma acknowledged then disappeared into the meeting room.

“Hey, Kenma! I heard you talking. Is someone in the waiting area?” Shouyou asked brightly.

“I think I’m going to regret this decision my entire life,” Kenma groaned as he plopped down on his seat, resting his head on the table.

“Oh boy, I smell some tea. Spill!” Tooru clapped feverishly, eyes moving away from the laptop and gluing on Kenma.

“Apparently, Sir Washijo thought it’d be a great idea if…” Kenma fiddled with his fingers in embarrassment.

Everyone stared at Kenma earnestly, waiting for him to continue. As if on cue, Tetsurou poked his head into the meeting room, eyes widening at the thought of the entire student council staring back at him. Kenma slapped his hand onto his forehead and began massaging his temples. Tetsurou cleared his throat and began breaking the awkward silence.

“Uhh… hey, guys. I’ll be heading down to the cafeteria. Just wanted to ask if y’ all want anything?” Tetsurou scratched the back of his head, blushing profusely.

“Guys, I’d like you to meet Tetsurou Kuroo,” Kenma sighed and gestured a hand at him, “He’ll probably be hanging around with us often.” The rest of them waved at Tetsurou, holding back their laughter at Kenma’s demise.

_What great friends._

“Uh, yeah, hey, guys! My offer still stands though. Need anything from the cafeteria?” Tetsurou shrugged.

“Two pieces of milk bread please!” Tooru said, waving a peace sign at him, “I’ll pay you once you get back.”

“Oiks, that’s like the fifth and sixth milk bread you’ll have today,” Yachi remarked while returning to work on her laptop.

Keiji and Shouyou requested for bottled water and when no one else made any more orders, Tetsurou left for the cafeteria and the laughter they held in finally escaped from their lips.

“Ugh, I knew this was going to bite me in the ass,” Kenma groaned, “Now can we please get back to work?” Everybody wiped the tears of laughter from their eyes and resumed working.

“So what gives though? About Tetsurou?” Keiji asked without even looking up from his laptop.

“Washijo just said to be a good influence in him. If this doesn’t work within a week, he’s out of my hair,” Kenma shrugged as he continued typing on his laptop.

“That’s weird though. Don’t they usually let them fail and take remedial classes? I’m starting to wonder why Washijo has taken an interest in that Kuroo character,” Shouyou remarked speculatively.

“To be honest, I have no idea,” Kenma sighed deeply.

.oOo.

Tetsurou and Kenma walked alongside each other down the street. Kenma glanced at his wristwatch and saw that it was already 6:48 pm. Kenma’s hoping he wouldn’t get an earful from his parents once he gets home but that’s what comes with being student council president.

“Hey, Kuroo, where do you live though? Shouldn’t you get going?” Kenma asked, looking up at him.

“I actually live in that street actually,” Tetsurou pointed at the street they just passed by.

“What?? Go home already. I can manage,” Kenma replied with a wave of his hand.

“Let me walk you home. I insist,” Tetsurou said abruptly, leaving Kenma surprised and a little bit suspicious. Kenma shrugged it off and let him be.

They walked in silence and finally came to a stop in front of the gates of Kenma’s house. His mother was already standing by the front door, hands on her hips, and an eyebrow cocked. She walked over to where they were and Kenma was already preparing his ears for the lecture. However, his mother opened the gates and her expression softened.

“Welcome home, Kenma! I see you have a friend with you,” Kenma’s mother scanned Tetsurou from head to toe and smiled at him.

“Good evening, Mrs. Kozume. I was just walking Kenma home,” Tetsurou replied.

“Yeahhh he was just leaving as well,” Kenma put on a fake smile as he prodded Tetsurou with his elbow.

“Thanks for walking Kenma home, Mr.?” Mrs. Kozume raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

“Kuroo, Tetsurou Kuroo.”

“Thank you, Tetsurou. Have a safe walk home,” Mrs. Kozume smiled brightly as Tetsurou made his leave and walked away.

“Y’ know, Kenma, he’s really cute in a bad boy way,” Mrs. Kozume commented once Tetsurou was out of earshot. Kenma scrunched up his nose in absolute disgust.

“I wouldn’t mind you going home this late if that boy will be walking you home,” she giggled at the expense of her son. Kenma shuddered, showing his distaste, as a response and went inside the gates as his mother laughed behind him.

.oOo.

Tetsurou stood outside his house for a few seconds, savoring the time he has left before going inside. He gripped on the strap of his duffel bag tightly and commenced his breathing exercises. He closed his eyes, recalling the softness in his mother’s eyes before she walked in to the airport but he was pulled back into reality as he heard a shatter of glass and wails of drunken laughter coming from the house.

_Shit._

He hurriedly entered the house and saw his stepfather drunk in the kitchen with his workmates horsing around. The pungent smell of alcohol and tobacco arrested his nose, causing him to cover it on instinct. Shards of glass and spilled beer littered the floor. He was hoping he can make it to his bedroom without being seen but before he could ascend the stairs, his name was called out.

“Oy, Tetsurou! We’re out of gin! Run to the store and get us some!” His stepfather stood by the hall with a hand resting on the archway to the dining area. A lit cigarette hung limply by the edge of his slips. Tetsurou scowled at him but before realizing his mistake, his stepfather already grabbed him by the collar and shoved him down to the floor.

“You dare scowl at me, boy? Haven’t you learned from your mistake last night?” His stepfather stomped on Tetsurou’s chest, making Tetsurou wheeze and gasp for air. He felt a heavy weight on his chest, giving him a hard time to breathe. The man loomed above him with a look of disgust on his face. He reached for his wallet in his pocket and threw a bunch of bills to the floor.

“Buy all the gin you can and come back here immediately,” and with that said, the man went back inside the kitchen. Tetsurou pushed himself up on the floor and winced at the pain. His weak knees managed to provide him support as he exited the house, wobbling slightly. Tetsurou massaged his chest, wincing from time to time as he took the usual route to the convenience store.

Tetsurou lined up for the cashier, carrying a basket of gin bottles. He felt his phone vibrate in his slacks’ pocket and reached for it.

From: daddæ hajime

7:16 pm

>> parents r away for the week, surprise work stuff. impromptu sleepover tonight? koutarou and ryuu r game. come over quick!! buy some chips too on the way if u can. :-]

Tetsurou let a small smile creep up his lips, wondering how he is friends with the best people in the world.

.oOo.

Kenma woke up in a daze and lifted his head from the table. Calculus and General Chemistry papers were sprawled all over and empty plastic bottles of coffee littered the floor. He rubbed his eyes and took a look at the digital clock that hung above his bed behind him. 1:47 am. Kenma groaned as he realized that he slept in the middle of studying. Studying is no use now that his mind is groggy and still tired from the nap. Kenma dragged himself to bed and plopped down on the bed. The moonlight spilled into his room through the windows and the breeze picked up its pace, sending shivers down his spine. His mind wandered aimlessly to Tetsurou, a lot of questions popped in his head.

_Why is the principal so intent on straightening Tetsurou up? Why didn’t he just let him take remedials?_

And perhaps the biggest question of all…

_Why does Tetsurou look so oddly familiar?_

The question first forced itself into Kenma’s mind when Tetsurou entered the classroom late that very day. An eerie sense of familiarity wrapped around him as soon as he saw Tetsurou’s jet-black hair. His striking features and lean build elicited a vague memory from the back of his mind, probably something from the distant past. It was already at the tip of his tongue but Kenma can’t exactly pinpoint why Tetsurou looks so familiar to him. He shook his head, pushing the questions out of his mind, when suddenly, his phone vibrated in his pocket.

_Speaking of…_

From: Rooster Head

1:51 am

>> izz u awake, mr. presi?

Kenma rolled his eyes as he typed away a response, already regretting giving Tetsurou his number.

To: Rooster Head

1:52 am

>> yes. i was abt to sleep. why are u awake??? it’s a school night.

Almost immediately, a response follows.

From: Rooster Head

1:52 am

>> im sleeping at a friend’s place but kotarou’s snoring is keeping me awake. and i could say the same thing to u.

A smirk creeps up Kenma’s face as he furiously types.

To: Rooster Head

1:53 am

>> IM GOING TO SLEEP and i don’t want to hear another peep from u, u’re interrupting my sleep

From: Rooster Head

1:54 am

>> if im interrupting ur sleep, why are u still replying, mr. president? ;)

Kenma scoffs at the pompous reply and glares at the screen as if it were Tetsurou himself.

To: Rooster Head

1:56 am

>> go to sleep, rooster head. good night.

From: Rooster Head

1:57 am

>> good night, kenma :-]] sleep well~

Kenma unconsciously blushes a deep red and immediately shakes his head but the smiley face continues to make him feel things he hasn’t felt in a long time. He sets down his phone on the bedside table and drifts to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> heyyoooo so i know whatever the hell is happening with kuroo is very scary and im so sorry about that!! kuroo will definitely get help soon i promise. we're still in part ii, guys HAHAHA so keep calm and read on.


End file.
